This invention relates generally to brick-cutting machines of the type which include an axially rotating reel having a multiplicity of spring-tensioned, radially positioned cutting wires operable upon rotation of the reel to sever and divide a rectangular column of clay transversely into a number of brick-forming modules. More specifically, this invention deals with an improved cutter wire and cushion block assembly for a rotating reel-type brick-cutting machine.
In the past, brick-cutting machines have been widely employed in brick making plants for the purpose of cutting and dividing an extruded, "green" (unfired) clay column into individual brick-forming modules preparatory to firing in a kiln. Such machines commonly include an open-ended reel through which a continuous, extruded column of "green" clay is conveyed for cutting. The reel of such machines usually includes plural sets or rows of radially disposed, axially spaced, cutting wires which are individually carried in tension between an axially rotatable, inner hub plate and a radially outwardly positioned bow spring carried on an axially extending support bar of the reel. As the reel rotates, the cutting wires pass transversely through the column of clay to cut in into a row of separated brick-forming modules. During passage of the cutting wires through the clay column, the wire-tensioning springs flex inwardly to permit the wires to bow slightly under the shear forces applied thereto by the clay column. However, when the wires break free of the clay column, the tensioning springs tend to snap or rebound outwardly and apply a sudden jerk and overtension to the wires which often results in their breakage. Wire breakage and replacement accounts for considerable down time in such machines, and adds materially to the costs of producing bricks.